


It's Just a Cold

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, prompt from an anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an anon wanted a fic where JJ gets sick but plays it off, but it gets really bad, so Emily looks out for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i wasn't going to write anymore of this but i will still fill out prompts and post anything i find in my journals (also if i really get in the mood ill finish Double Team)

JJ came into the BAU pale faced and a horrible cough. The team encouraged her to take a day or two, in case it turned into something worse. She just pushed them away saying it was nothing and would go away by the end of the day. They respected her wishes (in a way), they still took care of her, as discretely as they could. Emily wasn’t as discrete as the rest, JJ didn’t mind her too much.  She enjoyed the brunette’s hovering and pampering. The team was right though, it did get worse. By lunch she had shed all the clothes she could, but was still burning up. The smell of the other people’s lunches sent her to the bathroom. She still refused to go home. 

At the end of the day, each member of the team offered to look after her and little Henry for the night. Jennifer turned down all of them. None of them obeyed, as usual. Morgan and Emily camped out in a car a few doors down from the blonde’s house. Before JJ had even made it to her nightly routine, Morgan had fallen asleep in his seat. Emily pried his fingers away from the small pair of binoculars; she knew it was wrong to spy on her friend, but it was for her own safety. 

Nothing was out of the ordinary in the house, it was peaceful. It was what Emily always wanted. Emily brought down the binoculars, and just stared at the small lit window. It was nearing midnight before anything else happened, Morgan was still passed out in the seat next to her. Through the haze of her sleepy eyes, Emily saw a soft glow from the back of the house. When the light stayed on for close to two hours, Emily started worrying about the worst. She reached underneath her seat to where she placed her weapon, and quietly made her way out of the vehicle. 

Emily circled the house and peered into the window to see JJ laying on the floor, a small pool of blood around her head. Emily tried the back door, it was locked, so she kicked it in. First she checked the blonde’s pulse before heading to the staircase to make sure Henry didn’t wake. When she was certain he was still sound asleep, she called an ambulance. 

The paramedics asked a series of questions, many to which she did not know the answer to. The sound of the sirens woke Morgan, but there was little he could do. Emily rode with JJ while Morgan trailed behind and made all the necessary phone calls, he also kept Henry, who was still half asleep in back seat, calm. Both paramedics assured Emily that from the look of it, she wouldn’t die in the back with them; it wasn’t that that was worrying the brunette, it was the fear of anything harming the younger woman. 

When they got to the hospital the doctors and nurses took over. One nurse guided Emily over to a desk, there they had her fill out any information she knew. When she handed the paperwork back, the nurse looked it over.

“Excuse me, miss. Does she have a spouse?”

“No, not anymore.”

“I know this may sound wrong, but you could put your name down. If she has no one except her parents, then we can’t release any information on her condition.”

“I can’t-”

“You don’t even have to say your married.”

Emily looked at the woman, ready to say no again, when two little arms clamped around her leg. She cast her glance down to see Henry staring at her with his big eyes, now glossed over with tears. Without tearing her eyes from his, she gave the waiting nurse her information. Once she was done with that, she hoisted the boy onto her hip and made her way to the waiting area. 

Soon the area started filling up with the rest of the team. Hotch had brought Jack with him, it was a little late to find a sitter; none of that really mattered though because, it took Henry’s mind off of his mother. It hadn’t been too long after everyone had arrived that JJ’s doctor came out. He called out for her family, everyone stood. He gave a small chuckle before calling for Emily. She slowly walked to the older man, scared of the news he was about to give her. 

“Now, Jennifer had a long, deep cut on a good portion of her head, it caused a lot of bleeding, none internally thank goodness. Her results are good and clean, nothing major just blood loss and a concussion. She should be out of here tomorrow afternoon or the morning after, depending on if she has any complications. I will need you to monitor her for a few days to see if anything happens. Oh, and before I forgot, we are giving her antibiotics to fight off that nasty cold you told us about.”

“Thank you.” Emily whispered, relieved to hear such good news.

“You and her son are allowed to stay the night, but the rest will have to go home. Visiting hours are posted at the front desk.” He gave Emily’s shoulder a small pat before heading off to see his next patient. 

Emily reported back to the team, before gathering a sleeping Henry in her arms and headed to JJ’s room. Inside the room, she placed Henry on the very small couch and covered him up with the spare blanket. Then she scooted one of the chairs up next to the blonde’s bed, took her hand, and laid her head down. It was uncomfortable, but it kept her sane. 

The brunette woke to the morning nurse checking JJ’s vitals. She gave the man a weak smile, then turned her head to see how Henry was holding up. In all he seemed to be alright, he looked comfortable enough, and warm enough. She then turned her attention to the other woman. 

JJ slowly opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again due to the brightness. She let out a small moan and went to rub her eyes clean, but her right hand was caught. She glanced down to see it entwined with another’s. 

“Morning Jay.”

“Emily what are you doing here? Where is here?”

“Some things happened and you hit your head, so you are at a lovely resort and I am staying with to help look over Henry.”

“Em, be serious. I’m in a hospital, aren’t I?”

“You’re no fun, but yes you are. Hey, you hungry?”

“A little.”

“Okay, well I’ll go in search for some food for all of us.” Emily practically sprinted out of the room, not sure how to tell the other woman what had happened, or why she is there with her. Emily did as she said, but she just went a little slower on her return. 

“When I hit my head, did I miss the part where we started magically dating?”

“Oh, about that, you see it was the only way for any of us to get information about you.”

“So why you and not Morgan, or Reid, or any of the men on our team.”

“I was the first one here.” Emily said shyly. “And besides is it really that bad to date me?”

“No, it isn’t, in fact I would think of it as an honor to date you.”

“You mean someone like me?”

“No, I mean you. Besides the whole floor thinks we already are, and you’re good with Henry. Who adores you by the way.”

“Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend forever.”

“Hopefully not forever.” JJ winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> R&R pls it is greatly appreciated


End file.
